


a game we both could win

by kagome_angel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Sexual Situations, Boys Will Be Boys, Consensual Underage Sex, Cute, Experimentation, First Time, Frottage, Hinata Has No Shame, Horny Teenagers, I Don't Even Know, I Love These Two Together So Much It Hurts, In Which Hinata Likes Kags More than Volleyball Too, In Which Kags Likes Hinata More than Volleyball, In Which Kags May Need to Invest in More Tissue Boxes, Kags is a Sap Really, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Pages and Pages of Sex Honestly, Please Don't Kill Me, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sexual Experimentation, Silly Boys, Teenage Dorks, Thank God Kags' Parents are at the Other End of the House AMIRITE?, There is Some Volleyball in Here Too, Touching, Voyeurism, awkward teenagers, cuteness, discovering feelings, teenage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagome_angel/pseuds/kagome_angel
Summary: If he were a decent guy, he’d pretend this wasn’t happening, but apparently he's not really a decent guy.It's an accident, initially.  But it spirals into something else, and it's incredibly easy to get lost in it.(It's just a game, right?)(Of course not.)





	a game we both could win

**Author's Note:**

> The boys are teenagers, both fifteen in this particular fic. Everything is consensual between the two of them, but if the idea of sex between boys this age bothers you, please steer clear (and I completely understand if it sways you from reading). This idea would NOT leave me alone, and of course they have to be competitive about it. :D

It’s half past ten and Kageyama’s nearly ready to give up on the idea of getting any sleep tonight—he blames it on Hinata and Hinata’s seemingly limitless amount of energy and his ability to talk about anything and everything for hours at a time; it’s exhausting just listening to him. He’s the human equivalent of a rubber ball bouncing around in an empty room, and in this instance, Kageyama just happens to be all four of the walls that receive the impact.

Secretly, he doesn’t mind so much. Not that he’d tell Hinata, because then that would give him some reason to think he’s won something, and that’ll mess with their numbers and Kageyama can’t have that.

He’s never had a friend over to spend the night. He’s never been close enough to anyone to even remotely consider the possibility. Hinata’s parents are on a vacation for just the two of them until Saturday afternoon, and instead of going with his sister to stay with their aunt, he’d opted to ask Tobio if he’d mind ‘putting up with him’ for a few nights, enthusiastically tacking on, “It’ll be really fun!”

Tobio had been almost shocked that Hinata had asked him, and he’d momentarily entertained the idea of immediately turning him down because considering how much they can bicker at practice, it only makes sense that the chance of further squabbling would increase exponentially in relation to the amount of time they spent together, right? Right.

On the other hand, it could give them more opportunities to practice volleyball together.  
Instead of letting the words, “No, you idiot,” roll off his tongue as he’d been somewhat tempted to do, he’d just shrugged and replied, “I’ll ask my parents.”

(Hinata had seemed just as surprised by Kageyama’s response as Kageyama had been surprised over the fact that Hinata had asked to stay over.)

His parents had agreed, and so now, here they are. It’s Monday night, and it’s a little after half past ten, and Hinata has finally decided to be quiet and go to sleep, and all Tobio can do in the silence is think of how strange it is for it to be so quiet after listening to Hinata ramble and giggle in the darkness. Some part of him misses the chatter, oddly enough. He’d done some whispering of his own, although admittedly most of it had been shushing Shouyou, worrying that he would get too loud and upset his parents even though they’re at the other end of the house. He’d spent most of the time just listening, though, and calling Hinata a dumbass (because some things never change).

Even now, knowing that he needs to sleep, part of him wishes that Hinata were still awake and still going on about the Little Giant or pork buns or whatever movie it was he’d been talking about… even though months ago, Kageyama probably would have liked nothing more than to stuff a sock in his mouth and tell him to shut the hell up.

(There are still times when that particular option seems to be within the realm of possibilities, but it’s less and less these days.)  
He’s very much aware of the Hinata’s presence here in the room with him, even though the other boy has been quiet for several minutes now; it’s simply the _knowing_ that Shouyou is here with him, several feet away. It’s not like they haven’t been asleep in the same room before; they’ve been to training camps. They’ve slept beside each other before. 

(And Kageyama’s always been aware of his presence, always; but it has been changing, becoming _more_ than it had been, or maybe more of what it _always_ had been; he can’t begin to understand the hows or the whys and he doesn’t try to delve into it except in moments like this, when he knows he ought to be sleeping. Hell, he could at least think about volleyball instead, but even those thoughts inevitably lead him back to Hinata.)

He’s finally, _finally_ beginning to drift off when he hears a sound and is instantly alert and perfectly still, listening, not daring to breathe for a moment.  
He hears it again: a soft, barely-there, not-quite whimper. He almost sighs in frustration but doesn’t, wonders if Hinata’s dreaming, and if so, what about. 

(Probably volleyball.)

Kageyama begins to relax again, closing his eyes and slip-sliding back into almost-sleep when sounds once more pull him back from dreamland; his eyes snap open and he hears the rustling of Hinata’s blankets and then a low, muffled groan. He’s ready to open his mouth and yell at Hinata to stop making racket when Hinata’s breath hitches and Kageyama’s lips part, though not to yell. 

The reality of what Hinata’s doing, just feet away from him, sinks in and he feels himself growing hot all over, not quite knowing if he’s embarrassed for Shouyou or embarrassed that he’s accidentally eavesdropping. Because it’s _not_ intentional. At least, not at first. 

See… if he were a decent person, he’d make every effort to _ignore_ all of this; he gets it; they’re both teenage boys and it isn’t like he hasn’t done this before—not when he’s had company, but Hinata more than likely believes he’s down for the count and he _would have been_ , except—

Hinata makes another one of those muffled little moans and Kageyama bites down hard on his lip, heat pooling in his abdomen. If he were a decent guy, he’d pretend this wasn’t happening; he’d let Hinata take care of himself with no reaction to it whatsoever, but apparently he’s not really a decent guy because here he is, lying flat on his back in the darkness of his bedroom, eyes open and breathing all funny and irregular (and as quiet as he can possibly make it), his own body feeling like it’s on fire as he listens to Hinata Shouyou touch himself.

He hears a shuddering moan and then everything stops except for Hinata’s soft panting. Kageyama swallows hard, squirming a little, barely resisting the urge to touch himself.   
There’s more rustling of the covers and Hinata’s up and moving, quickly and quietly crossing the room and exiting, presumably heading to the bathroom. Kageyama releases a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding and he rolls over onto his right side, grinding his teeth in frustration which is directed wholly at himself. Or his body. Whatever.  
Hinata returns moments later and resettles. He’s asleep within minutes—Kageyama can tell because of the way his breathing changes. Well, at least one of them will get some rest tonight, it seems.

Because it’s a little after eleven and Kageyama’s body _aches_ and he’s pretty damn sure he isn’t going to go to sleep anytime soon.

~*~

He can’t focus during practice the next day. His gaze keeps unintentionally wandering to Hinata at the most inopportune and inappropriate of moments, and the dumbass notices, which only makes things that much worse.

“What’s wrong with you today?” Hinata eventually asks when they’re meant to be taking a break and rehydrating, and he looks genuinely clueless, not that that isn’t his norm. Hinata looks genuinely clueless at least ninety-two percent of the time. 

His obliviousness affects Kageyama more than he’d like to admit. 

“Didn’t sleep well,” he replies tersely, his eyes not meeting Shouyou’s. He can feel himself blushing and hates that Hinata will notice that too. He wants to hide his face or scream or punch Hinata, or grab him and do something else incredibly reckless, but well, that’s rather out of the question, isn’t it?

“Eh? Wh—” Hinata cuts himself off before he can even finish the question, and suddenly he’s blushing too, realization obviously hitting him full-force and bringing his thoughts to a screeching halt. 

For a moment, neither of them says anything. Tobio’s fingers tighten their hold on his water bottle and Hinata has the decency to look equal parts ashamed and apologetic, but that doesn’t last long. Of course it doesn’t. 

“I like… that it’s distracting you,” Hinata suddenly blurts, and he’s still blushing, but there’s a look of almost-wonder in his eyes and there is perhaps the tiniest, self-satisfied smirk playing on his lips. 

Kageyama feels his face grow hotter. Distracting doesn’t seem like strong enough a word, but vocabulary has never been a terribly strong point for him and he doesn’t want to give Hinata any more reasons to boast. 

“Maybe we’ll see how distracted you feel tomorrow,” Kageyama says before he can think, before he can lose his courage. He doesn’t know what sort of game they’re now playing at—he just knows that he wants to make Hinata feel like he feels, right now.

Shouyou swallows audibly hard, and then break is over and it’s time to get back to practice. 

Kageyama can’t get that knowing little smirk out of his head, thinks he sees Hinata wearing it again at some point during practice when their eyes meet. 

And it – whatever _it_ is – is fucking _on_.

Everything is relatively normal between them for the rest of the day, until it’s time for bed. They brush their teeth in relative silence and head down the hallway for Kageyama’s bedroom. It’s the same as the night before—Kageyama slips into his bed and Hinata takes the futon.

They don’t speak. Tobio’s heart is hammering in his chest and his movements are jerky, nervous. He can hear Hinata’s breathing and he knows that he is as wide awake as Kageyama himself is. 

He thinks about what he’d said to Hinata earlier, thinks about the payback, wonders if he’ll even be able to go through with it because suddenly there are a million butterflies in his stomach and this is Hinata and isn’t it wrong--?

Except… it doesn’t feel wrong. It feels new and different and the butterflies are there in his stomach because he’s excited but along the same vein, he doesn’t want to screw anything up.

He’s a pretty sore loser though (Hinata knows this) and he refuses to go back on his word. Besides, he has this idea that Hinata’s _waiting_ and it’s rude to keep guests waiting, right?

He thinks of last night, and how he’d figured out exactly what Shouyou had been doing. He remembers the muffled sounds Hinata had made, and perhaps he should be alarmed that the thought of Hinata touching himself makes him leak pre-cum and makes him throb in the confines of his underwear and pajama pants. He isn’t alarmed by it, though, not even a little.

(And okay, maybe the lack of it is a little jarring.)

Beneath his blankets, he brushes his fingers over his erection and there is no stopping the soft groan that slips past his lips. He palms himself and he squeezes and it’s good, but it isn’t enough. So he pushes the covers out of the way and he shoves his pants and underwear down to his thighs. His erection springs free, and this time he touches bare skin with his fingers, and he moans low in the back of his throat, his hips bucking upwards into the contact.

He hears Hinata’s breath catch in the quiet space between them, feels those eyes on him even in the dark, and he begins to stroke himself, maddeningly slow initially, but he can’t keep up with the leisurely pace for long because he _needs_ to come; he’d ignored the need last night, and now it is a roaring thing, refusing to be unheeded.

He bites back the sounds that threaten to spill from his lips as he tightens his grip on himself, swiping his thumb over the head every now and again, smearing the pre-cum, making his movements slick, faster. Tobio wonders what Hinata’s thinking, wonders if hearing him do this affects Hinata in the same manner than hearing Hinata do it had affected him last night.

Kageyama thinks of Hinata getting aroused, imagines (hopes) that he’s hard right now, thinks of what it might be like to _see_ him instead of just hear him, and that does it for him—the mental image tips him right over the edge and he’s coming hard, shuddering as hot stripes of cum splatter onto his hand and lower abdomen, where his shirt has ridden up. 

He is left panting in the darkness, his body quivering in the aftermath as he tries his best to catch his breath. He realizes as he is laying there than he’s never come that hard before, wonders why it’s so different just because someone is in the room with him and can hear.

Not just someone though, Hinata.

He knows, without even having to think about it, that it wouldn’t feel like this, if it had been anyone else. He wouldn’t had done this, if it had been anyone else. He knows this, and yet some small part of him rebels, giving the excuse that he just can’t stand the idea of Hinata Shouyou ‘winning’ and getting the final say.  
Kageyama Tobio knows that this is so much bigger than just that.

He reaches for the box of tissues on the nightstand, grabs a handful of them, and hastily cleans himself up before he readjusts his clothing and his blankets and rolls over onto his side, closing his eyes. He can hear Hinata, can hear how his breathing is coming in soft, quick, almost-pants. He wonders if Hinata will touch himself now too, or if he will just try to ignore the ache he might now feel, as Kageyama had done last night.

He falls asleep still contemplating this, and almost wishes he had been brave enough to cross the distance between them (not that he has any idea whatsoever of what he would have done if he had)… but—

The ball’s in Hinata’s court now, isn’t it?

~*~

Kageyama’s actions from the night before have the intended effect: Hinata’s incredibly distracted during practice, which is evidenced by him missing blocks and receives left and right (not that this is terribly outside of his norm, but still). His serves are even more awful than usual and Kageyama certainly isn’t the only one who notices. Even Sugawara has to pause to ask if Hinata’s all right, and the brat has the gall to semi-scowl in Kageyama’s direction, although there is certainly something in those brown orbs that belies what might otherwise pass as a glower. There is something in those eyes that makes Tobio’s breath catch.

And it isn’t like he can gloat much about Hinata’s current state of being—after all, he’s a bit distracted himself. As much as he loves volleyball, he is surprisingly and thoroughly enjoying _this_ , watching Hinata watch him. It makes him feel something that volleyball certainly doesn’t, and he is pretty sure that Hinata gets it, too.

That night, they stand a little closer to each other when they’re getting ready for bed. They aren’t quite touching, and it’s almost strange how Kageyama has come to realize that he enjoys the proximity. 

His stomach is doing somersaults as they head to his bedroom, and things repeat themselves: Kageyama crawls into his bed, and Hinata kneels down and takes his place on the futon, blankets rustling as he presumably makes himself comfortable. 

His eyes are beginning to adjust to the overall darkness of the room when his ears pick up on the sound of Hinata shifting around. The moon is out tonight, its light streaming through the blinds, illuminating Shouyou’s path, and yes, he’s moving, crossing the space between them. The mattress dips slightly as Hinata’s weight is added to it, and Kageyama sits up, biting his lip as he waits for something, anything, his body very much aware that Hinata is right _here_ , on his bed, with him.

“I--” Hinata falters, as if at a loss for words for a moment, and then: “I heard you last night. I know you wanted me to. I wanted to see. I wanted to watch you. Can I do that now?”

Kageyama’s body’s reaction to the question is instantaneous; sharp spikes of heat and _want_ go straight to his groin and he has to take a shaky, steadying breath before he answers. 

“Yes,” he says without thinking, the word coming out throaty and affected. Almost as an afterthought he tacks on, “But I get to watch you too.” He wants to do more, wants to _touch_ more than anything, and wants to be pissed over the fact that, out of all the people he could possibly feel this desperate over, it’s _Hinata Shouyou_ , the dumbass, but he can’t be angry because he’s too busy losing himself in this already. The force of his own arousal is slightly dizzying, and he is glad that he isn’t currently on his feet.

It’s fitting though, in a way (if he pauses to think about it), that Hinata is the one that makes him feel like this, makes him feel like it’s okay to drop his guard and just be anything and everything that he really is.

At the moment, what Kageyama really is just happens to be incredibly turned on.

“Yeah,” Hinata answers and his voice is heavy, lower than it usually is, and damn if _that_ doesn’t affect Kageyama too.

Tobio reaches for the lamp on his nightstand and flicks the switch, and suddenly they are both blinking at the additional light, and even though it’s initially annoying, Kageyama’s glad for it, because he can see much better now.

He can see the flush on Shouyou’s cheeks. He can see how Hinata’s licking his lips and staring right back at him, gaze unwavering, and as he allows his eyes to follow the line of Hinata’s body, he can see that the other boy is hard (just as Kageyama himself already is), his erection straining against the cloth of his pajamas. Again, Kageyama feels the need to _touch_ but he keeps his hands to himself, because tonight it’s Hinata’s turn to set the tone and the pace, and even though Kageyama doesn’t really know what the hell this game is that they are playing, much less what the rules might be, it feels right to let Hinata have what he wants in this moment, and what he wants is to watch, right?

Kageyama reaches down, palming himself through his pajamas, and the contact, even through the layers of clothing, has him groaning softly and arching up, seeking more friction, so the next brush of his hand isn’t as tentative—it’s firmer and it’s better but he wants and needs more. He can feel Hinata’s eyes on him, can hear his breathing so much better now, close and heavy, and his own heart is pounding loud in his ears. 

He slips that same hand under the waistband of his pajamas and his briefs, wrapping his fingers around his erection and tugging, and even though he bites down on his lip it isn’t enough to stifle the shaky sigh that he emits.

“Dummy,” Hinata says and the word comes out all rough-sounding and it makes Kageyama’s balls tighten. There’s no real bite to the insult. “I want to see, and you aren’t letting me.”

Either Hinata’s impatience is contagious, or Kageyama just wants them to be on equal footing. “Neither are you,” he points out, even as he tugs at the string at his waist and shoves his pants and underwear down in one fluid motion. He picks up where he left off, skin on skin now.

For a moment, Hinata just stares at him, lips slightly parted and eyes dark and heated. Kageyama knows that he’s flushed crimson and he hates it, but Hinata looking at him the way he is makes him shiver, makes his dick twitch in his hand, and he knows that Hinata sees it.

And then Hinata’s shoving clothing down and out of the way and well what do you know, Kageyama can’t help but do some staring of his own. Hinata is hard and leaking pre-cum and again, he’s almost overwhelmed with the desire to touch but he only watches as Hinata does it instead, watches as Hinata begins to slowly stroke himself, his eyes not leaving Kageyama. 

It’s incredibly different, watching Shouyou do this instead of just hearing him do it. It’s incredibly different, knowing that Hinata is watching him, too, and not just listening. It’s more, and it makes something deep in Kageyama’s lower abdomen clench and curl, spurs him to work his hand over himself faster, and he doesn’t hesitate, doesn’t try to make himself last. He’s watching Hinata touch himself, watching Hinata’s hand match the pace Kageyama himself has set, and god, the way Hinata looks and _sounds_ right now, eyes wild and soft noises of pleasure working their way out of his throat—

Tobio comes abruptly, making a bit of a mess of his shirt and dripping onto his mattress, but he doesn’t focus on that. What he does focus on is the way Hinata’s body seizes up, his eyes slamming shut and his hips working, bucking up into his hand as he shudders apart, and Kageyama wonders how Hinata would look if _he_ were the one touching him, wonders if it would make it that much more intense for Hinata.

The thought makes his spent cock twitch.

Kageyama hands him a few tissues after the trembling has subsided and their breathing has calmed somewhat. He snatches a few for himself and thinks that if they keep this up, he is going to need to invest in more tissue boxes.

“G’night,” Hinata mumbles tiredly after cleaning himself up, leaning briefly against Kageyama and nuzzling before heading back to the futon on obviously shaky legs.

“Goodnight,” Kageyama softly returns as he switches the lamp off and once again plunges the room into mostly-darkness, save for the moonlight.

Beneath the covers, his fingers itch. He’s satisfied one need for now but not the other. He still wants to touch Hinata.

He balls his hands into fists at his sides and tries to ignore the roaring ache he feels.

(And he shouldn’t feel it, he shouldn’t, not like this, right?)

He’s looking forward to tomorrow night.

~*~

Volleyball always makes him happy, always makes him excited. Even practice is always fun for him, and he always looks forward to it.

Today, he’s looking forward to what happens after practice, what happens tonight; this week, with Hinata staying over, he has (unexpectedly) had quite a lot more to look forward to than he’s ever remotely bargained for, not that he’s complaining. Quite the opposite actually, even though some part of him probably should be complaining, especially given the fact that Hinata’s involved, but….

His palms still itch, and the sensation only intensifies every time he tosses to Hinata, every time Hinata’s hand connects with his toss, every time their eyes meet after a successful quick (they’re doing pretty damn good today).

Looking at Shouyou, he can tell that the other boy feels it too… maybe not exactly this but something similar. Something akin to his own feelings, and that makes it simultaneously ten thousand times better and ten thousand times more agonizing because Kageyama has never actually been the most patient person on the planet. How is it that Hinata could have caused all of this in him in a mere few days’ worth of time?!

He isn’t the brightest person on the planet either, he knows, but he has sense enough to realize that this isn’t exactly new, and having not been terribly surprised by the intensity of the need he has been feeling… Kageyama is pretty sure he understands.

Listening to Hinata pleasure himself had merely been a catalyst for the realization that would have dawned on him eventually, anyway. There is something to be said about inevitability, and Kageyama hears it loud and clear. 

He has the choice of accepting it or trying to ignore it; he could attempt to lie to himself, but he’s a piss-poor liar and with everything that has already happened in the few nights that Hinata has spent with him… what’s the point, really?

There’s too much quiet as they settle down for the evening; even the click of the lamp being turned on sounds unnaturally loud in the room. 

“Hinata,” Tobio begins, anticipation making his voice tremble just the slightest amount, “come here.”

Hinata peers at him over one of his blankets, looking utterly ridiculous, his hair falling into his eyes and Kageyama is helpless to stop the sudden rush of affection at seeing him like this; something tightens and releases sweetly in the center of his chest and he forgets for a moment to breathe, until Hinata stubbornly responds with: “ _You_ come here.”

Kageyama huffs, but doesn’t try to hide his small smirk. _Dumbass,_ he thinks but doesn’t say. He remembers how Hinata had come to him last night and well… to be fair….

He slips out of bed and crosses the space between them, stopping only once he’s reached the futon and he squats down, watching as Hinata pushes the blankets down and makes room for him, gazing at him expectantly – perhaps even hopefully – once Kageyama’s settled.

Tobio’s kneeling in front of Shouyou, whose breath has suddenly quickened; Kageyama watches the rise and the fall of his chest, suddenly wanting to put his hands everywhere.

“Can I…” he trails off, licking at suddenly dry lips before trying again, “Can I touch you?” It feels important to ask; Kageyama desperately needs to know that they are on the same page here.

Hinata nods wordlessly, as if he doesn’t trust his voice, and Kageyama starts by reaching a minutely-trembling hand out and resting it against Hinata’s cheek. It’s warm and flushed. Tobio’s blushing too, but he hardly pays attention to that as he lets his fingers map a trail from Hinata’s cheek down to his jaw and back up again, over his lips, which part slightly at the contact. Shouyou is watching him, eyes half-lidded, and Tobio doesn’t know what he’s doing, not really, but he knows what he _wants_ to do, and he leans in closer, replacing his fingers with his mouth, liking the sound Hinata makes as he does so.

It’s tentative (initially, at least) and it’s slow and Hinata tastes like Kageyama’s toothpaste and something sweet mingled with it; it starts shallow and gradually deepens until their tongues are brushing, demanding, warm and wet, and Shouyou’s hands are in his hair, pulling, bringing him closer, and Kageyama dizzily thinks they should have started _here_ , with this, instead of how they’ve been going about it, or instead of how things were done last night. However, this is where they are now, clinging to one another as their lips part only to collide again, and Hinata’s squirming against him and panting (or hell, maybe he’s the one who’s panting) and Kageyama moves his hands, slides them down   
Hinata’s front and then around, slipping under the back of Hinata’s shirt to touch soft, warm skin.

Hinata shivers against him, says his first name so softly that Kageyama almost doesn’t catch it, and then they’re kissing again while Tobio’s fingers trail up and down the line of Shouyou’s backbone.

Kageyama eventually tugs at the shirt, wanting it out of the way, and Hinata is readily cooperative, not remotely hesitant as he lifts his arms and helps remove the article of clothing.

Tobio’s eyes rake over Hinata’s chest and lower, appreciating the lean muscle that he finds there (Hinata is just as athletically-inclined as Kageyama himself, if not even more so) before traveling lower still to the very noticeable bulge in Shouyou’s thin pajama pants. He lets his right hand follow the same trail his eyes had taken, his touch raising goosebumps along bare skin.

He reaches the front of Hinata’s pants and touches him through them, feeling him hot and hard and Hinata moans, tipping his head back and closing his eyes. With his throat exposed like this, Kageyama has the strange urge to bite—

He follows through with the action before he can even fully form the thought, teeth sinking lightly into skin as he massages Hinata’s balls and Hinata _wails_ , which makes   
Tobio shudder and bite harder. Shouyou doesn’t seem to mind; he’s got one hand in Kageyama’s hair and the other is grasping at the back of Tobio’s shirt and his hips—his hips are rocking up into Kageyama’s touches, and the fabric beneath Kageyama’s palm is wet with further evidence of Hinata’s arousal, and the sheer thought alone that Tobio can do this to him makes his stomach clench with need and makes him throb and ache.

“Tobio,” Hinata gasps, all shivery and almost-desperate, and Kageyama gets it, slips his hand beneath cloth to touch bare skin, to curl his fingers and stroke, and Hinata’s restlessly moving against him, seeking out more of what Kageyama’s more than willing to give, and it’s incredibly good, but Tobio also feels that he needs to see, so he tugs at Hinata’s pajama pants and it throws Hinata off-balance and they go down like a couple of dominoes on the futon, Hinata laughing unnecessarily loud and prompting Kageyama to shush him even though his parents’ room is at the opposite end of the house and Kageyama’s laughing too.

Everything is simultaneously light and heavy and Hinata’s kissing him before he’s wriggling out of the rest of his clothes and then Tobio’s just staring, much as he had the night before, and then he can’t keep his hands off Shouyou—he’s got one wrapped around his cock and the other is massaging his sac, and Hinata’s leaking pre-cum onto his skin and onto the blankets beneath, and Kageyama’s own pulse is pounding a staccato rhythm through his body—

And then Hinata’s hands are on him too. One on his chest and one on his length and he’s rubbing him through his pajamas and his briefs and Hinata’s shakily whispering, “I want to touch you too. Can I?”

For an instant, Kageyama’s brain short-circuits and he feels his body temperature rise from hot to super-nova and he _definitely_ doesn’t trust his voice enough to answer so he just nods, much as Shouyou had done earlier, and then he’s helping Hinata rid him of the clothing covering the lower portion of his body. In order to do this, he has to remove his hands from Hinata, which doesn’t make him very happy, but then they’re touching each other again and they’re kissing and making soft sounds of pleasure into the   
kiss and Kageyama’s pretty damn sure he’s found something that he enjoys doing with Hinata even more than he enjoys playing volleyball with him.

He lets that sink in a moment, lets himself realize the heavy meaning of it, but then Shouyou’s stroking him faster and Tobio can’t think at all, can’t do anything but feel. 

He can tell when Hinata’s close; he can tell because Hinata tenses like a bowstring and goes all quiet as Kageyama continues to work him over, and then he’s muffling his cry against Kageyama’s shoulder as he comes, shuddering and panting, and even in the midst of his own orgasm, he keeps his hand on Tobio, keeps on stroking him, and it doesn’t take long at all. It’s the visual of Hinata falling apart and it’s the knowledge that Kageyama has caused it that makes him reach that peak himself, and he readily tumbles right off of it, letting Hinata catch him as he falls.

It probably should bother him more than it does that his shirt’s a proper mess now. They’re both sweaty and breathing heavily and holding onto each other as they come down, and they could probably both use a shower at this point but they settle for tissues and then they sneak into the bathroom and clean up a little more with warm washcloths. Tobio opts to leave the shirt that they’ve just messed up in his bedroom for now instead of taking it to the laundry room, and Hinata kisses him quickly and softly and mumbles,   
“Goodnight,” before retreating to the futon once more.

Kageyama’s blushing as he settles into his bed and turns the lamp off. “Goodnight,” he replies, rolling onto his right side and sighing.

He has this sneaking feeling that something is off, missing, not quite right, but he’s asleep before he can put his finger on whatever it might be.

~*~

They are more themselves at practice the next day, and it’s no doubt a relief for their teammates. They’re back to bickering in the middle of rotations again, and Kageyama’s right back to calling Hinata a dumbass every five minutes or so… never mind that the insult is perhaps a little softer around the edges; perhaps it’s uttered a little more fondly than Kageyama would ever admit to.

They’re on point with their quick attack today too. If anything, Tobio’s even more attuned to Shouyou’s movements, and it works to their advantage. 

He and Hinata stay after practice to clean up, and his eyes linger on Hinata’s body as they change out of their practice uniforms. He wonders what Hinata has planned for tonight, if anything. He wonders if this… whatever it is… is still going on, or if they’ve broken even, or—

Hinata’s almost-secretive smile doesn’t give much away, but he knows something’s up, so he supposes he will just have to wait and see.  
He’s a bit on edge for the rest of the evening… not that he supposes it can be helped. However, he thinks he pulls of something akin to relative normalcy, at least while in the presence of his parents. 

He’s pretty sure he’s not fooling Hinata in the slightest, though.

It maybe ought to get under his skin a bit more than it actually does—but it’s difficult to be too awfully bothered, especially when they’re (finally) alone together in Tobio’s bedroom and Hinata is suddenly, incredibly close. He’s invading Kageyama’s space and pulling him down, throwing him completely off-balance and Kageyama nearly flails (completely gracelessly) and almost embarrassingly squawks, but actually manages to keep himself relatively upright and he begins to scold Hinata, ready to call him every awful name in the book—

Hinata’s mouth finds his in the darkness and amidst the minor chaos, effectively shutting Tobio up and spurring him into another type of action altogether. He licks at the seam of Hinata’s lips and there’s no hesitation; Hinata opens to and for him and when their tongues meet Kageyama swears he feels something just as strong as electricity crackle down his spine.

Hinata is pliant but not exactly submissive; he kisses Kageyama with fervor, hands moving everywhere, from his hair to his arms to his abdomen and lower, and Kageyama groans into the kiss, his hips pressing forward, into Hinata’s touch, his knees nearly buckling (and it shouldn’t feel so damn good to be touched by Shouyou like this but oh god, it _does_ ).

But those hands are moving again, not staying where Tobio wants them (but that isn’t exactly true because he wants those hands _everywhere_ ), slipping under his shirt and skittering along bare skin. Tobio breaks away from the kiss just long enough to rid himself of his shirt, to give Hinata’s hands freedom to roam without hindrance, and then he’s back to kissing him again and Hinata’s smiling into the kiss, fingers trailing anywhere and everywhere they please, and Kageyama’s making quiet noises of pleasure against Hinata’s mouth, unable to help himself.

(He thinks for just an instant that Hinata might give him hell for it later, but even if the other boy chooses to tease him mercilessly, it’s probably worth it.)

They spend several moments like this, lips and hands exploring, and when Tobio dares to slip a hand between them and below clothing, fingers closing around Hinata’s erection and giving one languid, firm stroke, Hinata hisses and buries his face in Kageyama’s chest, his smaller body trembling and then arching up into the touch.

Tobio is happy to spend more time here, like this, listening to the sounds Shouyou makes for him, but the other boy clearly has other plans. Between one breath and the next, he’s pushing Kageyama towards the bed, and once Kageyama’s body has made contact with the mattress, Hinata’s settling onto his lap and it’s all lips and hands again: Shouyou’s cupping his face and kissing him thoroughly, and Tobio’s got two fistfuls of Hinata’s sleep shirt and he’s holding on, pulling him impossibly closer.

Shouyou rocks his hips once; it seems experimental, and it makes Kageyama break away from the kiss and groan. He looks at Hinata, watches as those hips roll again, and this time it is obviously very deliberate. 

Hinata’s gazing at him through his lashes and he looks incredibly good like this, messy hair and kiss-swollen lips, eyes full of dark promise and a thousand questions.

“Good?” Hinata pants, rocking his hips again, and _ohhh_ , Tobio can’t answer, can’t do much of anything other than return the gesture. He’s hard and he _wants_ and the friction between them is way better than he could have imagined, and he thinks it could probably be even better without all of the clothing in the way. 

He pushes Hinata off of his lap and for a split second sees fear and rejection in those eyes and it hits him hard, makes something in his chest squeeze painfully.

“It’s okay,” he says roughly, needing to reassure. “I just want these off.” He wriggles out of the remainder of his clothing and the look of relief on Hinata’s face is a strange sort of beautiful.

Shouyou shoves his pants and underwear down his legs and kicks them off the rest of the way. He removes his shirt last, tossing it aside, and then he looks at Kageyama, biting his bottom lip. He seems to be waiting for something. 

So Tobio reaches for him, tugging him back onto his lap and ohhh yes, it feels even better without all of the fabric between them.

Hinata’s clutching at him and moving his hips and making these sounds and it’s dizzying, how good it is, and then Hinata licks his right palm, slipping it between them, giving Kageyama a few slow strokes before doing the same to himself.

“Move with me, ‘Yama,” he whispers, and Kageyama’s helpless to do anything apart from what both of them want. 

They rock together on Tobio’s bed, foreheads touching, lips connecting every so often. The contact between their hips is a little different now, made slick with saliva and pre-cum, and together they find a rhythm, and it’s almost embarrassing, how quickly and easily Shouyou can reduce him to hitched breaths and low moans, his body moving of its own accord, not merely heading for release but barreling towards it, and he knows he isn’t going to last long, but if Hinata’s whimpers and sloppy kisses and the way his hips are beginning to stutter every now and then are any indication, he isn’t far behind Tobio.

Hinata’s teeth sink into his shoulder as blunt nails dig into his back and the sharp little pinpricks of pain somehow only add to the pleasure. 

Tobio comes hard, his cock throbbing, twitching, and his release adds more slickness between them but this doesn’t seem to bother Hinata at all; he just moves his hips faster, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Kageyama’s shoulder and neck as he gets closer, and Kageyama’s still moving with him, whispering, “Shouyou,” and “come for me,” and then Hinata’s shuddering and coming and sagging against Kageyama while the both of them attempt to catch their breath.

They disentangle themselves from one another eventually, and then it’s time for tissues and a trip to the bathroom. The warmth of the wet washcloth on his skin lulls Kageyama into sleepiness, and he glances over at Hinata as the shorter boy is pulling on the last bit of his clothing. The nightlight illuminates his features, and his grin is tired but very, very happy. Kageyama has only ever seen him look this happy while playing volleyball. Tobio feels himself grin in response—he can’t help it. His chest feels full to bursting with something, and he doesn’t fully understand it, but knows it has everything to do with this orange-haired dumbass who’s standing on shaky legs and smiling so sweetly at him that it hurts.

They sneak back to Kageyama’s bedroom and he grabs the shirt that he’d discarded earlier, tugging it back on, and when Hinata moves to head for the futon, Tobio reaches out, loosely but imploringly curling his fingers around Hinata’s wrist. 

“C’mere,” he mumbles, leading Hinata to the bed and tugging him down onto the mattress with him. Hinata follows without complaint, immediately making himself comfortable, curling against Kageyama’s side.

Abruptly, Kageyama realizes that the lack of _this_ is what felt off last night, what felt ‘missing’. He’s struck by how not-weird this feels having Hinata close like this, and after everything they’ve done together over the past few days, it’s this realization (this sensation of how right _this_ feels) that sends anxiety shooting through his veins like ice water.

It’s Shouyou, of course, who breaks the tension and interrupts his momentary internal panic. “So,” he drawls and then he yawns, “are you keeping score?”

Unbelievable.

Kageyama can’t help the snort that escapes him. “I think in this case, we’re pretty even.”

Hinata stretches a little, his hair tickling Tobio’s face. “I think I’m okay with that.”

The silence stretches between them after that, and Kageyama’s just starting to doze off when Hinata speaks again: “I don’t really want to go home tomorrow. Never figured my stay here would end up like this, y’know?”

(Well doesn’t that make two of them.)

Hinata keeps talking, voice hushed, “I didn’t know any of this would happen but I think I’ve wanted it to, more than I even wanna spike your tosses.”

Kageyama’s breath catches and he nuzzles closer to Hinata, not missing the contented sigh that Hinata makes in return. “Me too,” he admits, feeling himself blush, but as long as they’re being honest….

“So… you don’t feel weird about this?” There’s a tiny tremor in Shouyou’s voice now, like he’s afraid that Kageyama’s answer might not be what he wants to hear.

“Dumbass,” Kageyama snorts. “Like I’d be doing this if I did? Like I would have done any of this?” This… with Hinata… feels as right as the weight of the ball in his hands, gives him a different kind of excitement, a different kind of happiness. He doesn’t want Hinata to go home, either.

“I’ll invite you to stay at my house sometimes.” Hinata practically chirps the words, any traces of his former anxiety gone. “And, you know… sometimes how we stay late to practice together? Now we can do more than just work on volleyball together, right? Even though I really like that too.” He’s completely shameless and rambling now, but Tobio doesn’t really mind.

“Mmm,” Tobio hums in agreement, his lower abdomen clenching a little at the thought of the things they could do after practice, alone together. Things like they’d been doing the past few nights. Now that they’ve approached that line and leaped right over it….

Hinata’s asleep within moments, snoring softly. Kageyama should probably find it annoying, but he doesn’t.

The newness of this makes him nervous, makes him scared that he’ll screw it all up somehow. They’re young, after all, and ninety percent (or so) of what’s crammed into their brains is volleyball, but now there’s _this_ , and Kageyama’s not sure how to navigate such unfamiliar waters. He’s never really even liked anyone before, much less wanted to do things like this with anyone, but Hinata’s changed all of that.

For Tobio, Hinata’s changed quite a few things, from the very beginning.

He might not know quite what to do from here on out (hell, it isn’t like he really knew what he was doing before this either), but he’s comforted by one thought as he drifts to sleep: They’ll figure out this thing between them the same way they’ve figured out how to be an effective duo on the court.

Together.

 

~END~


End file.
